lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Under Siege
“' '” is the 4th episode in Season 4 of Lab Rats: Bionic Island. It first aired on April 1, 2015. This is the 76th episode overall. It features the last appearance of Kerry Perry. Plot When a series of suspicious events happen overnight at the academy, the team is convinced that a new threat has emerged. While Kerry was visiting, they confront her, who is their first suspect. However, later events led them to believe one of Sebastian's rebels is still in the academy. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley Recurring Cast * Maile Flanagan as Terry Perry * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport * Grace Kaufman as Kerry Perry Mentioned Cast * Cole Ewing as Sebastian Absent cast * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Trivia * This episode is part of the "Wednesday Blackout". * This episode takes place about a year after late Season 2. * Hal Sparks, who plays Donald Davenport, is absent in this episode for the first time in Season 4. No explanation is given for his absence, but it's possible he left Douglas in charge ** It is implied that Donald trusts Douglas more with the Academy than the Lab Rats due to what happened in Adam Steps Up.. * This is the first episode Douglas appears without Donald. * This is Spin and Bob's first absence ever since they were introduced. (First Day of Bionic Academy) * The Lab Rats suspected there was another rebel in the academy after the events that happened overnight. ** It is revealed that it was Leo attacking the academy and the others. It is also revealed that he sleepwalks due to his arm glitching since he does not have a capsule. Douglas did not think Leo needed a capsule, because he isn't fully bionic. *** Douglas did make Leo an arm capsule at the end of the episode. **** The idea of this was an April Fool's Prank to the viewers. * This is Douglas' first appearance in Season 4. ** It is revealed Perry still has a crush on Douglas, while he does not like her back. ** Perry sang Douglas a lullaby. * This is Kerry Perry's first appearance ever since Adam Up. ** The events that happened in Adam Up were mentioned again by Leo, Bree, and Chase. *** Douglas, Leo and Adam are introduced to her for the first time, and their belongings end up being stolen by her. *** It is revealed that Kerry has still not changed. She is still mean to the others. * This is the first time the Academy is seen during the night. * Leo served as the main antagonist in this episode. * Given that Leo was sleep walking when the Lab Rats found out he was the one attacking them, it suggests Leo was sleeping on the job. * Adam reveals that Leo is around 5'7. * At the end of this episode, Kerry ends up in jail/juvenile detention. * There is a reference to what Kerry said in Adam Up. Cultural References * Douglas contending with Leo's malfunctioning arm is likely a nod to the video game ''Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, ''where Joker, who was also portrayed by Jeremy Kent Jackson, had to deal with the protagonist's malfunctioning prothetic arm. Goofs *In this episode, Chase's bionic hearing is shown as a passive ability, as he was able to hear Bree texting through his comms. In previous episodes however, it's portrayed as an ability he has to consciously activate. *When Chase confronts Bree about texting during their early morning surveillance of the Academy, Chase didn't have a phone with him. After Bree sent him a text, there appears to be a phone strapped on his right leg of his mission suit. Gallery Transcript Userbox Code: UnderSiege Videos Category:Episodes directed by Victor Gonzalez Category:Episodes when Donald is absent Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Douglas Related Pages Category:Episodes when Douglas is Good Category:April Episodes Category:Kerry Related Pages Category:Douglas Episodes Category:2015 Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Main Character Antagonist Episodes Category:Perry Related Pages Category:Recurring Character Category:Minor Cast Category:Episodes in the Spring Category:Spring Episodes Category:Major Events Category:April Fools Day Episodes Category:Episodes written by Ken Blankstein Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Episodes with Davenport Bionic Academy Category:Episodes with Mentor Quarters Category:Episodes when Leo has bionics Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes with Fight Scenes Category:Episodes when Bionic People Glitch Category:Episodes with Missions Category:Mission Episodes Category:Episodes with the Upgraded Mission Suits Category:Episodes with Goofs Category:Episodes when Leo is Nearly Killed